


Dancing With You (Don't Cost Nothing)

by jennisnotokay



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Mafia AU, oc character not mine, tiktok au turned fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: Ruby was everything. Ruby washereverything. Even if she hadn’t said so in as many words, a part of her hoped that Ruby had noticed. Evie wasn’t always good with words and Ruby understood that.
Relationships: Evie Decoux/Ruby Rockwell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Dancing With You (Don't Cost Nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> So these two OC characters were created by the amazing @sugar.and.spices (Evie Decoux's creater) and @theazrai (Ruby Rockwell's creater) on TIKTOK for the mafia AU. Like seriously. Check them out and all the lovely creators that are part of the mafia AU. I saw their most recent videos and I just couldn't resist.
> 
> I want to thank them both for letting me use their OCs to write this. I'm a little proud of this! I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> <3
> 
> P.S. I don't use Wattpad, so hopefully posting it here is good! :D

Evie Decoux has done a lot of things she should probably regret, but the first thing a person learns in the Mafia is that regret gets you killed. Feelings should be left at the door. Attachment is just something that drags you down - six feet below specifically. 

She didn’t regret jumping in front of the bullet aimed for Ruby Rockwell. That was instinct. A primal need to protect what mattered to her and Ruby mattered.

Ruby was everything. Ruby was _her_ everything. Even if she hadn’t said so in as many words, a part of her hoped that Ruby had noticed. Evie wasn’t always good with words and Ruby understood that.

The redhead was just so kind and sweet. She was better than the world they were all trapped in. She didn’t belong there. Ruby was like a shooting star and all Evie wanted was to wish for just a moment of her time. Honestly, Ruby seemed to see the best in people and somehow saw the best in Evie. 

It didn’t hurt at first when she was shot. It was mostly a shock. The pain came a few moments later as she sank to the floor, realizing what she had done. She wanted to reach out to Evan and stop her from running, but the pain became too blinding and then it was all black.

The next thing she knew, she heard a piano. Her eyes moved to the stage and she realized, she was back at the gala. Evie felt strange. Everything was a little hazy, almost blurry, but just for a moment before it all became clearer, but something wasn’t right. She was pretty sure she was shot at the gala, but she was here? What happened?

Her eyes turned to the stage where the music was coming from. Standing on the stage was Morton in his fetching black leather greaser jacket and Satine, in her beautiful silk red dress. They smiled at Evie as they started to sing to a sweet song. She offered a confused smile back.

As she glanced around, she realized there wasn’t anyone there that should be there. No JJ or Frenchie off to the side, glaring daggers at everyone who even eyed them. Maeve was gone, her alarming presence nowhere to be seen (which was honestly a relief to Evie). Not even Zeta, who Evie didn’t mind so much, but she was still a mob boss and who knew what would happen. 

But there was one person - Ruby.

The lights seemed to fall on her as if someone signaled them to land on her. There didn’t need to be any lights. Whenever Ruby was around, Evie’s eyes naturally gravitated towards her. 

When Ruby had walked into the gala before, Evie remembered how floored she was when she saw her. Ruby was always beautiful, but for the gala, of course, she was naturally shining the most in Evie’s eyes.

Ruby’s azure blue eyes seemed to twinkle as she looked at Evie. A part of Evie was wondering if it was just her imagination, but Ruby motioned towards the dance floor with a tilt of her cherry-red curls. 

Evie chuckled softly and held out her hand to the other. Her confusion was all gone now. Who cared about the what’s and why’s. Ruby was what mattered.

Once Ruby’s hand was in hers, everything felt better. The worry was gone and all there was to think about was each other. This was right.

Satine and Morton sang their charming song while Evie focused on Ruby. Everything else was forgotten. All the trauma the two had been through in the last couple of months wasn’t at the forefront of their minds. It was just them. 

“Ruby…,” Evie’s voice was soft, almost unsure. Ruby smiled sweetly at her, encouraging her to speak, but Evie felt like the words just disappeared from her head. She blinked a few times and chuckled, “I forgot what I was gonna say.”

Ruby giggled, “It’s fine. You’re usually not one for words, are you?”

“No,” Evie agreed, smiling softly. “But… I have a lot I want to say to you…”

The singer tilted her head to the side, “You can tell me everything when you wake up, Evie.”

Evie raised a brow, “What?”

Ruby’s smiling face changed in an instant. The music stopped and like some movie, the lights seemed to flicker and Ruby’s makeup was a little askew. Her hair was disheveled and her hands and dress were covered in blood. Evie’s breath hitched as Ruby spoke again, “Wake up, Evie. Please...”

“Ruby?”

The red-head disappeared right in front of her Evie’s heart sunk into her stomach as she turned to look for Morton and Satine, but they were gone too. The gala ballroom was gone and it was all just white. Before she could truly panic, everything went black again.

\---

Ruby Rockwell couldn’t explain what emotions were going through her when everything went down. The fear she felt when she was kidnapped wasn’t even as bad as this and that wasn’t something someone could easily forget. But this? Nothing was like this.

There was also anger. Anger because this shouldn’t have happened. This was supposed to be a peaceful night. That was what was promised, but these good for nothing mafia bosses couldn’t just take one night to have fun! It was almost Christmas for Christ’s sake.

When she saw Evie hit the floor, Ruby felt everything shift. Almost like when a plane hits turbulence and in that split second and even if the pilot told you it was coming, the sudden jerk just pulled you by surprise. It wasn’t natural to feel often and the shock to your system left you with a strange feeling. 

At that moment, her plane was taking a nosedive for the ground. 

It was a little bit of a blur after that. She remembered a brief moment where she met Evan and she was pretty sure she punched the other woman. It was all instinct. She suddenly didn’t fear anything and all she could think about was getting Evie the hell out of there and to a hospital. 

She remembered Morton, or more specifically, yelling Morton. There was also a kid there, or his name was Kid, she couldn’t remember in that second, but once the adrenaline wore off, she’d apologize. Right now, all she cared about was making Evie was okay.

There were a lot of tears though as she held her hand on their way to the hospital. She was trying to hold it together, but the tears just kept coming and there was just so much blood. 

“Evie… please wake up….”

She held Evie’s hand close to her chest, “Evie… do you hear me?”

The only thing she knew she was good at was singing and singing was comfortable. It made sense to her and it made everything else make sense. Evie needed her to be strong. She needed Ruby to have her wits about her, so she started to sing to Evie in hopes that her song would 

When they made it to the hospital, Ruby had to be pulled back to let the doctors help. She didn’t want to leave Evie’s side, but what can she do? She was a wreck. Her fist hurt from punching Evan. While it had been satisfying at that moment, it hadn’t made anything better. It just left her with bruised knuckles. 

She sat in the waiting room, ignoring nurses trying to get her patched up. She was fine - physically. The blood on her wasn’t hers.

Ruby stared down at her hands, staring at the crimson liquid on her hands. It was Evie’s. 

Dear God, it was Evie’s.

She rested her forehead on her hands. She prayed. She wasn’t sure who at this point, but she just wanted someone to hear her. She wanted someone to bring back Evie. There was still something she had to tell Evie. 

“Evie, you have to wake up…,” she whispered.


End file.
